


Ross Lynch OneShots

by Jsounds



Category: R5 (Band), The Driver Era (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blondes, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Clubbing, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hook-Up, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Public Sex, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tree Sex, gay boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: A romance is sparked between Ross Lynch and his new boy toy.





	1. Welcome To The End Of Your Life

It was Friday evening. I had been brought to the nearby bar by my friends who insisted I needed a night off. I worked as a graphic designer and had a lot of projects on the go at once - so I was very stressed. As the evening drew nearer, I put on a red shirt and a pair of black pants and met up with my friends at 'The Barstool'. I came inside and saw my friends, Drew, Mike and Rebecca who were already sat around a table.   
"Hey Leo!" Mike smiled as I sat down with them.  
"Heyy. How are you guys?" I smiled.  
"You won't believe what happened today!" Rebecca beamed. Soon, we all spiralled into conversations over drinks and food.   
"Have you even hooked up with anyone?" Drew asked.  
"No! Not for like a month. I'm telling you, these projects are kicking my ass." I sighed.  
"You need to get a new job. Not only are they overloading you with work, which you're being underpaid for, but it's cutting into your getting laid time." Mike told me.  
"Yeah, well, unfortunately getting a graphic design job in LA can be hard when everyone else is super talented." I pointed.  
"Oh, shut uuupppp, you're talented." Rebecca rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna get another drink, you guys want anything?" I sighed.

I went over to the bar and waited for the guy behind it to serve me. As I waited, a man soon came over and leaned on the bar next to me.  
"Hey." He said. I looked over to see it was... It was Ross Lynch! Lead singer of the Diver Era, R5 and Harvey in The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. My eyes went wide. He was wearing a white top and a pair of jeans, with a black jacket. He currently had blonde hair.   
"H-Hey." I smiled.  
"Do I know you?" He asked.  
"I-I don't think so." I stammered.  
"Ah, well, we'll have to fix that then, huh? I'm Ross." He introduced, putting his hand out.  
"I-I know. I mean- I-I've seen you before. I mean, I'm a big fan." I blurted out.  
"Oh cool. Thank you. Got a name?" Ross asked.  
"Leo."   
"Ooo that's a cute name. It suits your cute face." Ross winked, giving me a wink. Was he flirting with me?   
"Aha... Well... You're cute too..." I blushed.  
"Oh thank God, are you gay?" He said, relieved.  
"Y-Yeah..." I half laughed.  
"Do you know how long I've been looking for a gay dude to flirt with in this area?" Ross chuckled.  
"Aha, well... Theres a gay bar not too far away." I told him.  
"I'm not interested anymore, I found the perfect candidate." Ross said with a smirk. I looked back at my friends and they were giving me encouraging looks.   
"How often do you flirt with guys?" I asked, curiously.  
"When I get bored of playing it safe with girls." Ross shrugged. "Is it too forward to ask you if you wanna come back to my place?" He asked me with a dirty smirk.  
"Gonna be honest, it would take a lot to be too forward with me." I half laughed.  
"Oh really?" Ross asked, a bit amused.  
"Yep. Especially when it's a guy like you." I said.  
"Can I kiss you?" Ross challenged.  
"With those pretty lips? Anytime of the day." I scoffed. So, he cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't just a peck, though. It was passionate, sexy and heated, as he placed another hand on my hip. When he went to pull away I stopped him, so I could deepen the lip-lock. We finally broke off and looked each other in the eyes, hands still on each other as we breathed.  
"Whoa..." I muttered.  
"I'm calling an Uber. Still wanna give me company, cutie?" Ross said with another smirk.  
"Fuck yes." I nodded. He took out his phone. "I'll just say goodbye to my friends." I told him.  
"Oh, shit, I don't mean to be dragging you away." Ross said, unsure.  
"Trust me. They'd want me to have this." I assured him. 

So, I said goodbye to my friends and soon, Ross and I were in the back of an Uber, heading to his place. I couldn't believe this was happening! I made out with Ross Lynch in the middle of a bar and now he was sitting so close to me with his hand rubbing my thigh.   
"So are your brothers not home?" I asked, curious.  
"Nah, they're out. Not that they would care." Ross scoffed. "I'm gonna kiss you again." He decided before leaning in and connecting our lips. We made out during the majority of the trip, getting more and more aroused with every couple of miles until finally, we arrived in a rather fancy, expensive looking part of LA. "Thank you. Sorry for the PDA." Ross half laughed as we got out and the grumpy looking man drove off. He took my hand and brought me into the beautiful house. There was a large lounge, a big kitchen and a few doors that has corridors going towards bedrooms. There was a backdoor that looked out onto the pool, too.   
"Wow..." I said, looking around, seeing the big TV and comfy looking black sofas.   
"I'll give you the tour in the morning if you want. Until then I'll show you my bed in great detail." Ross told me.   
"Can't wait." I winked. Still holding my hand, he led me down a short corridor and opened a door into his room. 

He had a king sized bed with a dark blue set of bed sheets. There was a desk that had a few monitors and a keyboard on it, clearly made for producing music. Then hung up on walls were a few guitars and a couple of his records. However, I didn't have long to look around, as Ross had other things on his mind.  
"Gimme that pretty face of yours." Ross said, taking off his jacket before pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his body as his lips were hungrily attacking mine. His fingers were already starting to unbutton my shirt as his tongue played with mine. I couldn't believe I was about to get fucked by Ross Lynch. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders and then broke off, so he could watch as he ran his hands all over my body.   
"Oh, baby, I don't want this to be a one time thing." He half laughed before pulling his own shirt up over his head, letting me see his muscular body.   
"I can be your boyfriends, fuck buddy, side piece, honestly whatever you want because holy fuck..." I said, running my hand from his pec down to his abs and beautifully shaped treasure trail.   
"We can discuss it in the morning, but first..." Ross said before pushing me back onto the bed. "I'm gonna make you feel amazing." He said before I watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, leaving him in just a pair of grey boxer briefs that showed off his tent wonderfully.   
"I feel like I could probably cum just by looking at you." I half laughed as he got on the bed and began crawling his way towards me.  
"You can get off as many times as you want, but baby, we're not done until I get off." He told me, eyes dark with lust, before crashing his lips onto mine. 

My arms were wrapped around his body as his hips were grinding into me, passionately making out with me. My hands found themselves pushing beneath his boxer briefs, having a feel of his round ass. He began unbuttoning my own pants and briefly broke off my lips to finally pull them straight down my legs.  
"Oh, baby, you're perfect." Ross whispered before resuming our kiss. He continued to rutt his hardon against mine, making me quietly moan into his mouth. I was trying to push at his boxer briefs, making him smirk into the kiss. "You wanna get me naked, baby?" He asked before moving down to my neck, kissing it.   
"Oh fuck yeah, Ross. I want your dick..." I muttered.  
"Yeah, you wanna taste it, dontcha?" He growled into my ear.   
"God, yes." I nodded, desperate. Ross suddenly rolled off of me and then pulled his briefs straight off his legs, taking out his 8 and a half inch dick. "Fuck..." I gasped, staring at it.  
"Well go on, have a taste." Ross told me.   
"Okay, but first..." I said getting on top of him and took one of his nipples into my mouth.   
"Oooo yeah, baby, go to town." Ross smirked as I sucked on the pink nub, gently gripping my hair. I moved onto his second nipple and listened to him purr. I ran my tongue down his abs, tracing his defined lines. "Yeaaaah, you're enjoying this aren't you?"   
"I could lick your body all day long." I half laughed.  
"I might take you up on that offer one day." Ross said. "My cock is ready for that tongue, though, baby." He told me. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft and pulled back the foreskin.  
"I am the luckiest dude in Los Angeles." I said, in awe.  
"I'll make you feel even luckier soon." Ross said, with a cocky smile. I ran my tongue up the underside of his shaft before taking the head into my mouth. "Mmmmmm baby, that's niiiice." Ross purred, rolling his head back. I took as much of the cock as I could, but ended up gagging about an inch off the base. "Fuck yeaaah, choke on it..." Ross groaned as I began bobbing up and down on his beautiful shaft. I slurped at the tip and listened to the blonde's low moans as I did my best to pleasure him, gagging every now and again because I knew he liked it. "Fuck, you're amazing. Mmm, Leo, that feels really good." Ross said, breathing heavily. My hands ran up his body and felt him up, groping his pecs and rubbing his nipples as I sucked him off. "Fuck, your mouth is so warm... You're a good boy..." Ross purred. I continued blowing the celebrity, feeling my jaw start to ache - I was outta practice. "Kiss me." Ross commanded. So I took his cock out of my mouth, then planted kisses up his beautiful body, before we crashed our lips together. 

He had his arms around my waist and soon rolled us around so he was laying on top. His mouth attacked mine, forcing his tongue through and biting my bottom lip occasionally, making me whimper a bit.   
"Mmm baby, you're loving this, aren't ya?" Ross smirked, taking my boxer briefs and pulling them down my legs.  
"Fuck yeah." I nodded.  
"Been a while?"  
"That, and it's you." I half laughed.  
"I'm surprised you're not taken with a face like yours." Ross flirted, however he was looking at my hard cock.  
"Well, I ain't exactly a charmer." I chuckled.  
"You charmed me." Ross said, looking back up at me.  
"You're easy." I scoffed.  
"Oh hohoho, really?" Ross asked, amused.   
"Yeah, you were doing all the charming for me." I said.  
"Yeaaah, that's true. You were just too irresistible." Ross smirked before kissing me again. We passionately made out as our two hard cocks rubbed against each other. After a few more moments of loud lip smacking, Ross broke off. "Turn over." He instructed, leaning back on his knees as I did what he asked. I rolled onto my front, giving him a nice view of my ass.  
"Oh fuck, it's like your ass was made for me." Ross said, giving it a slap.  
"I could say the same about your dick, honestly." I blushed.  
"We're gonna prove that theory very soon." Ross said before parting my ass cheeks and then soon burying his face between them.  
"Oh fuck..." I gasped, gripping the pillow my head laid on, feeling his tongue already eating me out, hungrily. He felt amazing - like no one else I had ever experienced before. Maybe it was because it was Ross, or maybe it was because he was genuinely skilled at eating me out, but I felt like I was in pure ecstasy. "Shit, Ross, that feels really good..." I muttered. It was almost aggressive, the way he slurped and licked me out - it was almost animalistic. He'd also just spank my ass cheeks every now and again, as if to keep me from getting too quiet.   
"Yeah, you fucking love that, don't you?" Ross growled, before biting on my ass.  
"I do, Ross. I want you to fuck me so bad." I muttered.  
"Then I say, let's get on with it." Ross smirked.

He turned me over again, then leaned over and opened the bedside drawer, taking out a bottle of lube. He squeezed some out and rubbed it onto his shaft, as he looked down at me with a hunger in his eyes. When he was done, he suddenly squeezed some onto my nipple, then licked it off me.  
"Mmm... It's chocolate flavoured." He smiled before squeezing some onto his fingers.  
"Can I-?" Before I could finish, he pushed his fingers into my mouth, forcing me to lick it off. It actually tasted pretty decent, but even when I cleaned off his digits, I continued to suck on them.   
"Fuckkk, you turn me on so much, baby." Ross said before finally slippin them out of my mouth. He lifted my legs up onto his shoulders, then put some more lube onto his fingers, then pushed them into my ass.   
"Mmm, yeaaah..." I groaned as he began gently fucking me with his fingers.   
"Yeaaah, you're gonna love this." Ross smirked.  
"I-I feel like I'm gonna cum, soon." I admitted, looking up at his really hot body as his fingers fucked my hole.  
"Well, may as well get the first orgasm outta the way." Ross smirked before taking my cock into his hand and stroking me off hard and fast.   
"Oh fuck!" I gasped, in shock, feeling the climax impending.  
"That's right. Cum for me, baby. Show me how badly you want me to fuck you!" Ross growled, still fucking me with his fingers.  
"Oh fuck Ross! Mmmm fuck me! Ahhh fuckkk!" I cried out, arching my back before unloading all over myself.   
"Yeaaah, baby, moan my name!" Ross smirked, slipping his fingers out of me.   
"Fuck me Ross! God I want it so bad!" I begged, splattered in my own jizz.  
"Yeah, you've earned it, baby." Ross said, aiming his cock at my hole. Soon, he began pushing into me. I felt the usual burning sensation but I was used to it and didn't really care as I looked up at Ross' lustful face. "Shit, I can't believe how tight you are." Ross muttered. He placed two hands on either side of my head as he went deeper and deeper.  
"I can't believe this is even happening." I admitted while my sensitive, still hard cock throbbed.  
"You fantasise about me?" Ross asked, knowingly.  
"Sooo many times." I half laughed.  
"I'll make 'em all come true, then." Ross smirked before pulling his hips back and thrusting into me.  
"Argh fuck!" I whimpered as he began moving his hips back and forth, fast.  
"Yeah, you're gonna fucking take it, baby. Goddammit your ass was made to be fucked." Ross grunted, going harder and harder with every word he spoke, pounding into me.   
"It's all yours, Ross! Fuck me! Mmm it feels so good! You're so big! Argh fuck me!" I moaned loudly, as the bed was rocking and the headboard was bashing against the wall.   
"Yeah, you take it so good! Mmm fuck! Yeah baby, moan for me!" Ross growled, hair matting to his forehead in sweat. So I continued to moan loudly, knowing how much he loved it. That was until he came down and crashed his lips into mine. He kissed me passionately as I wrapped my legs around his waist, while his hips expertly drilled into me. He was unreal! I had enjoyed being fucked this much in all my life. It was like I was losing my virginity all over again. His tongue was fucking my mouth while his thick 8 inch shaft was fucking my ass.   
"Fuck, Ross! I-I'm gonna cum again!" I whimpered between kisses.   
"I'm gonna cum too baby. Want me to breed this round, sexy ass of yours?" Ross grunted, pressing his forehead against mine.   
"Fuck yeah! Do it! I need it!" I pleaded. After a few more moments of the bed creaking with every thrust, I couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh fuck, Ross! Holy fuck! Mmmmm! I'm cumming again! Oh fuck!" I cried out as I began shooting my second load onto both mine and Ross' stomachs. It was one of the most intense orgasms of my life! I felt like I could pass out.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Fuck that's so hot! Mmmmm fuck!" Ross moaned as I soon felt him thrust deep into me and watched his eyes close. His cock twitched inside me as it unloaded deep inside me. When he was finished, he pulled out of me before collapsing onto the bed next to me.

We both laid there for a few minutes in silence, panting and taking in what happened. I just got fucked by my biggest celeb crush and it was better than I ever could've imagined.  
"Well that was special." Ross finally said, breaking the silence.  
"No kidding..." I half laughed.  
"You're amazing." Ross smiled.  
"No, you're amazing. That was the best sex I've ever had." I told him.  
"Really?" Ross asked.  
"Absolutely. Easily." I nodded.  
"Well... That's lucky, because that's certainly not gonna be the only sex we'll have." Ross chuckled.  
"So... What do you want?" I asked, curiously.  
"I kinda wanna date you." Ross shrugged, rolling to face me.  
"But... You barely know me." I half laughed.  
"Good point. Let's fix that. Tell me about you." Ross smiled.  
"Um... Okay, well... I'm Leo Rhodes. I'm a graphic designer for a shitty company that like to overwork me. Umm... My favourite band is the Driver Era." I said with a smirk.  
"Ooooh you have good taste." Ross winked.  
"What else? Umm... I'm 21 years old, I came out when I was 16. I don't have a big family and most of them live in San Diego." I continued.  
"Okay. So now that I know you a bit better, can we date?" Ross said with a cheeky smile.  
"Yeah, that's enough." I chuckled before he leaned in and kissed me. So this was it. The end of my life, without Ross. The beginning of a new one was exciting.


	2. Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go to the club with Ross, you usually leave the club with another hickey and an ass filled with cum...

"God, you're sexy!" Ross said, trying to be heard over the loud music and people in the club. We could feel the vibrations pumping through the floor as we danced to the tunes. Ross was wearing a dark blue button down shirt - which was halfway undone and a pair of black jeans. I was wearing a red t-shirt, a black unbuttoned shirt and some blue pants. We were both at the bar, getting some drinks, while he had an arm around me.   
"You're sexy too!" I smiled, a bit drunk as I ran a hand down his body.   
"Mmm c'mere, baby." Ross said before pulling me into a kiss. I had been dating Ross for a couple weeks now and I had quickly learned that it's very rare that he'd kiss me without tongue's being involved. A quick peck on the lips is not his style. He pressed me against the back of the bar as he hungrily made out with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Ross loved town kiss me in public - it was like he was showing me off when in reality, I was showing him off as well. "Shit, you turn me on so much..." Ross whispered, breaking off and running a hand through my hair.   
"Wanna take this home?" I asked, giving his butt a squeeze. Ross looked around to make sure nobody was listening.  
"I can't wait that long. C'mon..." He took my hand and began leading me away.

We came into the restroom of the club, which was thankfully empty at the moment as Ross had immediately crashed his lips into mine and pinned me against the sinks. His kissing was aggressive as one of his hands were forcing themselves under the waistband of my pants, groping my asscheek.  
"R-Ross... Should we be-be doing this?" I stammered as he kissed my neck.  
"Probably not." Ross smirked before gripping my shirt and dragging me into a toilet stall. "But I need you right here, right now." He said, locking the door behind him.  
"You can fucking have me." I said before pulling him into another kiss. He pushed me back against the stall and moved back to kissing my neck whilst I already began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.   
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby..." He whispered into my ear before sinking his teeth into my flesh.  
"Oh fuck, Ross..." I whimpered, feeling him bite and nibble on my neck, whilst my hands were running all over his exposed body. Pretty much everytime a hickey would disappear, Ross would give me a new one. He loved to mark me. The last one had only just fully healed yesterday.   
"Yeah, that's right... You're mine, baby..." He muttered when he finished, giving it a couple licks.  
"Oh yeah, Ross... All yours..." I whispered.  
"Take my cock out." Ross instructed me, looking into my eyes - his full of lust. So, I unbuttoned his pants and pulling out his beautiful meat, taking it in my hand then beginning to stroke it. "Mmmm yeah, baby, you want it inside you, don't you?" Ross asked, knowingly.   
"That's all I ever want." I whispered.  
"I can tell by the way you look at me... Practically begging for it." Ross growled as I continued pumping his 8 and a half inch cock. "Spit on it." He instructed me and I eagerly obeyed without hesitation, drooling on the easy, large target before rubbing it into the meat. "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you go a second round when we go home." Ross whispered before pecking my lips. "Turn around." He instructed. 

I turned around so I was facing the stall's wall. As Ross laid kisses on my neck, he forcefully pushed my pants down below my ass, giving him the access he needed. I rarely even wear boxer briefs anymore, as Ross' request. I felt his cock soon press against my hole, between the asscheeks.   
"Mmmm you want it bad, don't you?" He whispered into my ear as he teasingly rubbed his meat against my entrance.  
"Oh, fuck yeah..." I nodded.  
"Beg for it." Ross said through gritted teeth, sending a chill down my spine.   
"Oh, please Ross... Fuck me... I need you inside me so badly! I want you to fuck my brains out..." I pleaded, as he kissed and nibbled my ear.  
"Such a little slut, begging me to fuck you in the toilets of a club..." Ross smirked before suddenly thrusting into me. He forced every inch inside of me making me cry out in pain and pleasure as he filled me up.   
"Oh my fucking God..." I gasped, gripping the top of the stall.   
"Oh yeaaah, that's what I wanted..." Ross groaned, already beginning to thrust in and out of me.   
"Oh fucking hell, Ross, it's so big..." I whimpered.   
"That's right, baby. You fucking love it don't you?" Ross growled into my ear as he continued thrusting hard and fast into me.   
"Oh fuck yeah, Ross! I crave this every day..." I moaned as his hands were firmly placed on my hips, gripping so hard he'd leave bruises.   
"Oh, I know you do, baby because I do, too." Ross grunted before we suddenly heard the door to the restroom open. Ross quickly put his hand over my mouth and paused his hips, despite the fact he was balls deep. I could feel his cock throbbing inside me as we listened to the man go to a urinal. I felt Ross' lips kissing at my neck again as we listened to the man taking a piss. Gently, Ross began thrusting his hips again, making me have to really try to not make a noise as I felt the teasingly slow yet intense pleasure. Eventually, we heard the man leave and Ross removed his hand from my mouth.  
"You bastard..." I half laughed, making him chuckle.  
"Sorry, baby, your ass is just too fucking good." Ross smirked before going back to thrusting hard and fast.   
"Oh fuck, Ross! That feels so good!" I moaned, rolling my head back into his shoulder.  
"Yeah, that's it, Leo, you fucking take it." Ross grunted into my ear as he took my cock into his hand and began stroking it off.  
"Shit, Ross! I can't believe how good you feel!" I whimpered.  
"Wanna ride it, baby?" Ross asked me before sliding his cock out of me anyway. I watched as he sat down on the toilet and spat on his cock.   
"Oh fuck yes..." I muttered before quickly getting on his lap, straddling as I looked into his eyes. He still had his unbuttoned shirt on, which was splayed open to show off his entire sexy body.   
"That's right, baby, I wanna watch you fuck yourself on my cock like the dirty little boy you are." Ross whispered as I hovered my ass over his hard cock. Our lips crashed together just before I dropped my ass down onto his cock, feeling the rod of meat immediately fill me up.   
"Argh fuck!" I hissed.  
"Hooooly shit..." Ross groaned, gripping my hips tightly.   
"Jesus, you're so big..." I whimpered.   
"Mmmm that's right... Now start riding..." Ross commanded me. So, I began moving up and down, feeling his shaft slide in and out of me as I looked into his face. "Yeah, that's it, Leo. God, you're so tight..." Ross groaned, watching me and biting his bottom lip.  
"It feels so good, Ross..." I whimpered.  
"Yeah, you love fucking yourself on my cock?" Ross smirked before thrusting upwards and making me gasp.  
"Oh fuck, yeah, I love it!" I blurted out before crashing my lips into his. We hungrily made out as we tried to also focus on my ass bouncing and his hips thrusting. Our tongues messily played as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed off the restroom walls.   
"You deserve another one of these..." Ross said breaking off before pulling my neck towards his mouth. He began nibbling and biting on it, leaving a second hickey on my neck and making me whimper and whine in pain and pleasure.   
"Oh fuck, Ross..." I hissed, whilst rubbing and pinching his pink nipples.   
"Yeah, you're mine... You're all mine, baby..." Ross growled before slapping my ass.   
"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, Ross..." I breathed, as he was still sucking and licking at the fresh hickey.  
"Oh yeah, you'd better cum all over me. Don't even hold back..." Ross growled into my ear as he took my cock into his hand and jerked me off.   
"Oh fuck... Oh fuck..." I gasped, desperately trying to keep the rhythm of my ass bouncing but it was difficult with the overstimulation running my body.  
"Cum for me, Leo. Cum all over me." Ross commanded and I couldn't hold back any longer.   
"Argh fuck! Oh shit, Ross! Fucking helllll..." I moaned, shooting all over his chest and abs, burying my face into his neck.  
"Oh fuck yeah, that's so hot! Argh you little slut!" Ross growled before thrusting hard and fast upwards into me like the expert he was. I whimpered into his neck before he finally gave one last thrust, going as deep as possible. "Argh fuck! Yeah, take it! Shit, you make me cum so hard..." He grunted as he unloaded inside me. 

When Ross was done, he gave a couple of small, slow thrusts before letting his cock slide out of me. I practically laid against Ross on the toilet, panting into his neck as we both caught our breaths.  
"You are, by far, the best thing that's ever happened to me." Ross smiled, reaching down groping my ass.  
"Awh, Ross, you too. I love you." I smiled, blushing.  
"I love you too. Do you know all the girls I've been with would've slapped me if I suggested we fucked in here." Ross scoffed, casually pressing a finger against my hole and gently massaging it.  
"Mmmm, Ross, I could never say no to you." I said, dreamily.  
"Then would you mind cleaning me off?" Ross smirked, referring to the cum I shot all over his body.   
"It would be my pleasure." I smiled, pecking his lips. I moved down off the toilet, getting on my knees between his legs so I could begin to lick his body up. I licked the cum off his defined abs and chest, then even when it was all gone I continued just licking his sexy body.  
"Enjoying yourself down there?" Ross chuckled.  
"I could honestly do this for hours." I scoffed.  
"Then let's go home so you can." Ross decided.  
"Agreed." I nodded. So, we both quickly got dressed before hurrying out of the club, amused how we just fucked and nobody knows.


	3. Scared of Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leo and Ross decide to go on a hike, things take a turn for the sexy when they go off-path...

“I am so fucking sweaty…” I half laughed as I followed Ross up the dirt path while the Californian sun beamed down on us. I agreed to go on a hiking trail up one of the LA mountains with the blond, however I deeply underestimated how exhausting it was going to be. Ross was wearing a grey cap, some stylish, black rimmed sunglasses and a pair of denim shorts. He had taken off his shirt and had it wrapped around his neck as he wore a rucksack. His muscular, sweaty body was on show for all the people passing by to checkout. We were pretty high up the mountain now, looking down towards the city of LA, impressed by the view.  
“Me too, babe. Almost there, though.” Ross smiled, reaching over and taking my hand. I was wearing a pink tank top that I was borrowing from him and a pair of brown shorts, along with my own pair of sunglasses.  
“Can we just use a treadmill next time?” I asked, looking up at the ruthless sun.  
“We needed the fresh air!” Ross defended, taking his hat off and putting it on me, so my face would be shielded from it. “Vitamin D’s good for ya… Unless you want another kind of D.” Ross smirked, giving me a playful nudge.  
“Of course I do. If the choice is sunshine or Ross-dick, I’m always picking Ross-dick.” I said, making him laugh. “Especially when you’re flashing this body everywhere.” I added, briefly running my hand down his abs.  
“Awwh, turning you on, am I?” Ross smirked, casually reaching down and giving my ass a squeeze.  
“Obviously. Look at you! You’re practically radiating sexual energy.” I pointed out.  
“Yeah? How about I make it up to you, then?” He said with a smirk.  
“And how do you plan on doing that?” I half laughed before he suddenly grabbed my hand and began leading me away.

He took me off the path, away from the passer bys and we went deeper into the trees. I watched his muscular back move as he led the way.  
“What are we doing?” I chuckled as we went to a more secluded part of Griffith Park.  
“Was it not obvious? I'm gonna fuck you.” Ross scoffed before suddenly bringing me in front of him, then pushing me back until I was up against a tree.   
“Out here? Is that not a bit risky?” I asked as he stood intimately close.   
“Yeah, of course it is. That's what makes it exciting.” Ross smirked before leaning in and kissing me. He cupped my face with one hand while his arm wrapped around my waist, passionately kissing me. I didn't fight it as I ran my hands up his body, feeling his smooth skin while I kissed him back. “Mmmm, yeah, I'm gonna fuck you hard, baby.” Ross whispered before taking his rucksack off, letting it drop to the floor behind him with a thud.  
“And if we get caught?” I questioned.  
“Then they can enjoy the show.” Ross smirked, wrapping his arms back around me and running the hands down to my ass, immediately giving it a squeeze.   
“You are out of control…” I blushed.   
“Yeah, well, you know who to blame for that.” Ross said before leaning in and kissing me again. We hungrily kissed each other as he held me against the tree, which was casting a cooling shade over ourselves. He continued squeezing my ass whilst I ran my hand down his abs then began fumbling at the button of his shorts. Ross broke off my lips, but not before biting down on my lower lip, making me whince in the hot pain.   
“Well that didn’t take much convincing, huh?” Ross whispered before going to kiss at my neck.   
“You know I can't say no to you…” I purred, feeling him suck on my neck as I pushed my fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs. I wrapped them around the shaft of his cock and gave it some strokes as I felt his tongue licking at the sweat off my skin.   
“Your last hickey’s faded away…” Ross whispered, gently stroking the spot his love bite used to be with his thumb.   
“Yeah… It has.” I said, looking up into his brown eyes, still gently pumping his hardening cock in my hand.  
“I think I should fix that for you.” Ross said before leaning his head in. I felt his teeth sink into my skin as he began nibbling on it, gently.   
“Mm fuck…” I hissed, feeling the pain and pleasure as he held my head and waist.   
“Yeaaah, you love it, don’t you?” Ross whispered into my ear before resuming making his mark.   
“F-Fuck yeah…” I shuddered, gripping his blond hair with my free hand. As he nibbled on my neck and created a bruise, he began undoing my shorts. As he finished his hickey, happy with the mark he had made, he caressed with his tongue. My shorts then fell to my ankles, leaving me in my pair of yellow boxer briefs, which soon dropped to the floor as well. I was naked from the waist down, left in nothing but his tank top.   
“Spit on my dick, baby… Male it nice and wet for your slutty little ass…” Ross instructed me as his beautiful cock stood proudly with his pink boxer briefs and shorts tucked underneath it. I did as he asked and dribbled what little saliva I had left in my mouth, onto his hard as rock shaft. I watched as he, too, spat on the palm of his hand and began rubbing it into his meat.  
“I can't believe we’re doing this.” I half laughed, looking around, just in case.  
“Believe it, baby.” Ross smirked.

Ross and I began making out again, basically naked, out in the open. Thankfully nobody seemed to go off-path. I felt Ross’ hands run down my back, yet again, but they ended up taking hold of my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. My thighs went around his waist as he soon pressed my back against the bark of the tree. We were really going to do this. We were going to fuck in broad daylight mid-hike.  
“Ready, Leo?” He asked me with a dirty smile as the tip of his cock pressed against my entrance.  
“Fuck yes.” I nodded.  
“I love you.” Ross smiled, sincerely.  
“I love you too.” I blushed before he leaned in and kissed me. As his lips began dancing against mine, he lowered me down onto his shaft. Slowly, I felt the head of his cock push inside me, then his inches filling me up, gradually. “Oh-ho, fuck, Ross…” I hissed, feeling the similar burning sensation as he penetrated my hole, my nails sinking into his shoulder blades. It made me glad that Ross decided to eat me out during our shower this morning.  
“Yeaaah, that’s it baby… Fuck, that’s tight..” Ross growled, burying his cock inside me.   
“So big…” I whimpered, rolling my head back into the pine wood as he began moving his hips back and forth.   
“Yeaaah, you like it, dontcha baby?” Ross smirked, holding my sweaty body up with his flexing arms.   
“Ohhh fuck yes… Give it to me, Ross… Harder…” I pleaded.  
“You got it.” Ross said before his hips began slamming into me. I moaned out in pleasure as I felt his cock thrusting deep inside me, hitting my prostate.  
“Shit! Awh fuck, Ross, that feels so good!” I cried out, his balls slapping against my ass.  
“Argh fuck yeah it does… Mmmm, your ass feels so fucking good, babe…” Ross grunted before leaning in and kissing me again. We sloppily made out as we fucked under the tree. I felt his pink tongue push through my lips and erotically explore my mouth, making me moan into his. I reached down and took one of his nipples between my fingers and began pinching it.   
“Oh fuck yeah… Pinch 'em hard, ya lil freak…” Ross panted between kisses, still fucking me hard and fast. He leaned down and began kissing at my neck, where the sore, fresh hickey was. I looked over his shoulder as I continued pinching his pink nipple. My eyes scanned from left to right, looking through the trees and making sure nobody was around to see us. Thankfully, there wasn't a soul inside other than the occasional bird.   
“It's so good, Ross… Argh shit… You feel so good inside me…” I whimpered.  
“Yeah? You like when we have some risky fun, huh? My little exhibitionist slut…” Ross whispered into my ear before nibbling on it, making me gasp out. I could feel and hear his loud panting against it as his cock pummelled my prostate.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Ross… It's so hot… I love your wild side so much…” I moaned. “I-I'm really close, Ross…” I warned him, feeling my climax quickly approaching.   
“Mmmm, I thought you might be… Such a dirty little whore like you must be loving this…” Ross muttered before grazing his teeth across my neck. My hand retracted from his nipple and I began stroking my cock, overwhelmed in horniness and pleasure. “Yeah, that’s it. Jerk off. I wanna watch you cum as you feel me deep inside you… Show me how much you love being my horny slut… Cum on my abs, too, unless you want people to see the stains...” Ross continued saying in my ear in his low, lustful voice. I couldn't hold back any longer. I began shooting load after load - making sure it splattered all over his pecs and abs, avoiding my tank top as much as possible.   
“Oh shit, ROSS! Mmmm, shit, that feels so good… Argh fuck..!” I cried out, feeling my body spasm and shake in his arms.   
“Oh fuck yeah, that's so hot! Cum all over me, baby! Mmmm, paint me!” Ross growled, his breath still hitting my ear. He slowed his hips down as my body experienced the intense climax, holding me up as I felt the intense pleasure. “Yeaaaah, is that good? Mmmm, is that nice, baby?” He said, gently kissing my shoulder.

As I came down from my climax, Ross was still thrusting into my weak, damp body I watched as my own cum dribbling down his sculpted body. However, when I felt Ross slide his shaft out of me, I instinctively let out a sad pouting noise.  
“Get on your knees… I wanna cum in that pretty mouth of yours’.” Ross instructed me as he lowered my feet onto the terrain.  
“Oh, fuck yes…” I nodded, immediately going down to my knees on the dry dirt.   
“Hang on…” He said before I went to take his rock hard, throbbing cock into my mouth. I watched as he used three of his fingers to scoop the cum from his abs, then used it to slather up his cock, rubbing it into his meat - pulling back his foreskin to expose the pink head. “Awh, fuck yeah, that’s hot…” He muttered before bringing his hand away and licking the residual jizz from his digits. “Mmmm, delicious as always.” He winked at me. “Go on, have a taste…” Ross smiled, swaying his hips to make his cock wobble in front of me. Without a second thought, I opened my lips and took the cum-covered cock into my mouth. “Awwwwh yeaaaaaah, gooood boy…” Ross groaned as I swallowed as much as I could, tasting my own salty cum on his already delicious member. I licked his meat clean whilst noticing he was scooping up my remaining cum off his pecs and casually eating it like it was some leftover ice cream. “Mmmm feels nice baby… Hum around it, for me…” Ross told me. I did as he asked and began humming around the shaft, sending vibrations through it and a chill up his spine. “Awhahahaha, fuck yeah! Massage my balls, too…” Ross added, rolling his head back. I brought my hand up and began fondling his sweaty, shaven balls in my fingers. “Oh yeaaaah… Jesus Christ, that’s amazing… Ready for me to fill your mouth, darling?” Ross breathed as my head continued bobbing up and down, feeling his rod slide in and out of my throat.   
“Mm-hmmmph!” I nodded on his cock as I felt it throb in my jaw.  
“Argh fuck… I’m close… I’m close…” Ross warned me before finally- “SHIT! Ohhh yeaaaaah, take it Leo! Mmmmmm swallow it alllll…!” Ross moaned as the tip of his cock erupted in my mouth. His hot cum instantly began flooding my mouth and I desperately did my best to swallow his sweet, salty jizz. “Ohh yeaaaah… Fucking hell, that’s good…” Ross purred as I milked the last drops of cum from his mushroom tip.

When he was finished, he pulled his shorts back up and stuffed his still semi hard cock into them. I did the same, wanting to be decent as quickly as possible in case someone saw us. Still panting, I sat back against the tree. Ross looked down at me and gave a chuckle.  
“Awwwwh… Been a tiring day for you, hasn’t it?” He said with a pout before sitting down beside me.  
“You’re the tiring one... “ I scoffed. “You’re kinda crazy, y’know that?”   
“No backing out, now.” Ross laughed, putting an arm around me and pulling me into a cuddle.  
“No?” I said, amused.  
“Nah, you’re hooked. You loooooooove me. And I think you love me more for my craziness.” Ross smirked.  
“Maybe…” I blushed before giving him a hug, wrapping my arms around his sweaty body. “Just… Maybe next time let’s do it when it’s a less hot day… Feeling kinda dizzy now…” I admitted.  
“Awwwh, here…” Ross said, leaning over to his rucksack and soon pulling a bottle of water from it. “Hydrate yourself.” He smiled, hanging it to me. “Next time we’ll do it in the evening when it’s cooler, how does that sound?”   
“The sex or the hike?” I scoffed before taking a big gulp of water.  
“Basically one in the same, isn’t it?” Ross shrugged, making me giggle.  
“Yeah… I love you.” I sighed, leaning into his shoulder.


End file.
